


Snared

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, F/M, Insert, Lemon, NSFW, One-Shot, Reader Insert, X - Freeform, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle, passionate, first time love. [Tsukuyomi-Sasuke x Female Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snared

  
My breath shuddered as I moved onto my elbows. I looked down my body, biting my lip as I gazed down to the raven haired man who currently had me flustered and craving his touch. He turned his eyes up to me, his dark onyx orbs catching the low light in the room before he had slid my last article of clothing from my legs. Leaving it elsewhere as he lifted my limbs over his shoulders.

Sasuke, Uchiha...I wasn’t sure how I was suppose to feel with him between my legs, but I knew it was far from dislike. “Lay back down,” He muttered slightly, as my left leg was moved to the crook of his elbow. I could feel his breath on my womanhood as I did what was asked of me.

By now, he had wrapped his other arms around my thigh, pulling at my nether lip, I assumed so he could see what he was doing. However, I didn’t know he was looking for my own initial reaction.

“It doesn’t hurt… Right?” I shook my head swiftly in reply. My fingers tightening in the sheets below me.

“N-no…not at all.” My words were partly murmured, the rest breathed out of my system like a whisper.

“That’s good…” Sasuke muttered as I lifted my head up to see him. His gaze found mine in a moment. “I’m going to touch you now.” He said gently, as his fingers slid over my body. Giving me stimulation I hadn’t ever imaged before. My lips fell open as a low whimper passed through them. I could feel his fingers moving over my skin, and suddenly he was lifting my hips up while pressing a soft kiss to my inner thigh.

The action had me curl my toes farther, though I was no longer able to reach the sheets. My hands gripped tightly into the silky fabric, and the sound of my skin moving over them was loud in the air. “You’re so wet…” Sasuke praised as I looked to him. He seemed to be trying to read my every reaction. “If it hurts, tell me.” His words were smooth as I licked my lips with a nod before he was rubbing circles over my clitoris. The motions very gentle, just a ghost of a touch to me.

“Where do you like it?” He asked and I almost moaned out,  _everywhere_  but the word just wouldn’t come out of my throat. I was flustered, and tongue twisted. “Here?” his digit rubbed against the side of my clit making a small moan bubble up and out of my lips. “Or,” he leaned closer to me. His hot breath making me give a few stuttered pants. “Is here better?...” Sasuke’s voice was barely audible, as though he were talking to himself in a way. When, as if chasing after his own words, he licked around my entrance making my body arch into Sasuke farther. A loud moan parting my jaws.

“Ah, it seems like it. Your voice is coming out.” Sasuke was looking down at me again, and I closed my eyes, turning my head away. Embarrassed how easily he was making my whole body shudder and enjoy his simple touch.

“Why...are you saying that?” I muttered, cracking open one of my eyes to look at him. A small almost amused smile lip his lips.

“Because, you’re so cute. Each of your reactionsーthey are all so lovely.” at this I couldn't help but turn away farther, my hands loosening in the sheets as I momentarily try to fight what he is doing to me. “I can not resist.” His fingers are back to stimulating my nerve endings. Making me want to lean into him even farther, despite his strong hold on my body I somehow manage to do so. “Tell me all the places you feel good.” His words are a demand, but they come out sounding more like a request.

“A-all… Everywhere-” I manage to finally mumble out, and Sasuke then shifts his position. His fingers dance around my entrance, teasing me worse than his tongue had not long ago.

“This plump place,” He looks to me again. I can see the slight turn of his head. “is quivering and dripping.” I can’t stop the soft moans, and the way I writhe in the sheets around me.

“Amazing…” Sasuke murmured and his tongue dips into my moist body for just a moment. “It’s overflowing...at this rate, you’re going to dirty the sheets.” At these words, I blink a few times, everything about the room is so warm, and even though my eyes are open, I don’t feel as though I can see anything. Though, My body stiffins as Sasuke licks at my sensitive flesh. His tongue swirling around me, before entering my core where he gently scrapes his teeth against me. His sucking and kissing at my skin send me into a frenzy of motion and panting moans.

He continues for a short while, before he pulls his wet muscle from me. I’m give a whimper from the loss, only to feel two of his fingers, sliding into me.

“Can you feel them… My fingers, inside of you?” I gasp out, arching my back and bucking my hips into his hand. “Oh- yes. I-I can feel them.” my words are almost incoherent to me as Sasuke slides a third digit into me. I feel a slight amount of pain, but it is gone very soon.

“Amazing,” He muttered. “You’re sucking me in so easily.” At this I slowly moan out while he scissors his fingers leisurely. Stretching me, with minimal pain, and drawing out a loud whine.

“Ahh… That is a good sound. Can I hear it again?” He prompts bit as I bit my tongue. He’s in complete control of me, and I’m not sure I want to give Sasuke this satisfaction.

“Let me hear it,” He says a little more demanding, but not much. His fingers curling within me as he slowly thrusts his hand, getting me used to the motions.

“Ahh! I-I can feel you everywhere-” I failed to keep my sounds to myself, but I’m okay with it.

“Really. You can feel it anywhere I touch.” He leans closer to me, his tongue licking his lips. “So cute…” He mutters pressing a kiss to my clitoris as he sucks on the small bundle. He’s pulling more and more sounds from me as I shudder below him. Shaking and pulling at the sheets, which one corner has already come free of the side of the bed.

“Ahhahhh~” My voice is free flowing, I can not control it any longer, and Sasuke looks down at me while my body throbs around his fingers.

“What’s wrong…” He muses. “Are you going to cum…” He tilts his head to me, licking my body a few times as I nod feverishly. Everything seems to be spinning except for us, and I never want it to end, but at the same time I want the sweet finish so badly. “Show me your best face…” He says slowly. His fingers coming to a halt within me as I recoil from the lost friction. I don’t even put to mind what he requests of me, as my brows furrl. Eyes half open, I plead silently as my lips part open. I think I have once again satisfied him as he begins giving my throbbing core attention, and soon I’m spiraling out of control. A low groan falling past my lips as I squirm in his grasp before arching and going rigid.

“You came?... Ahhh… you’re so sexy and beautiful…” Sasuke breaths as I try and catch my breath. I’m finally laid back on the bed completely as he presses a few miscellaneous kisses up my body.

“Is it alright if I put it in soon…?” He requests of me, and my toes are again gripping the sheets.

“Yes… ahh….. please do…” I whimper and open my eyes to look into his own onyx orbs.

“Thank you…” he mumbles softly. “Hold on a moment.” Sasuke sits up, he finds his discarded slacks, half hanging off the bed, before pulling out a small foil package. He opens it with his teeth before taking the condom from its confinements and rolling it onto his hardened cock. He lines up with my body, and I place my hands on his forearms.

“Slowly...okay?” His words tell me how he will enter me. His own soft grunts file into the air as I go rigid. His fingers were certainly much smaller than this…and I turn into the pillows, biting into the case to keep from being too loud. “Are you alright...ju-just a bit more.” Sasuke encourages as he slowly fills my body with his own. “Open your mouth… Relax a bit…” I hesitate, but I release the pillow and slowly but surely I try to relax my body. Some of the pain is gone, but I’m not sure if it’s because I’m adjusting or because I had done as asked.

“Good girl…” Sasuke praises as he rubs his hand over my side. “I-... I’m all in…” He says soon, and his breathing has become harsher. “Is it painful?” I admire the fact he is trying to make me feel good, how considerate he is of me being so new to this. “The inside...is so warm.” Sasuke’s whisper almost goes over my head as I barely catch it, and finally my body is accepting his girth. Though it is still quite uncomfortable.

“And it feels so good.” He’s louder now, and his own pleasure is given away in his panting. “Can I move…?” His request is met with an instant  _yes_  from my lips, and he pulls out very slowly before thrusting back into my body at the same pace. I move a bit uncomfortable, but it’s slowly becoming better, and I find myself arching into his movements.

“You are squeezing me so tightly…” His breaths are loud as he leans in close to my right ear. "Can I be a little rougher?” Who am I to refuse as I buck my hips up to meet his, Sasuke takes the clue, and he is trusting within me faster, and harder than before. My skin rubbing against the sheets is louder in my ears, as I shake my head. When I feel Sasuke’s large hand hold and cup the side of my face near where he was just whispering to me. He kisses me a few times. “I… I want to fuck you deep,” He pants lowly his head hanging while his hair hangs past his face tickling my skin. “do so...many things to you.” I arch into him, my throat tight as I am only able to pant harshly.

“I love you--love you.” The Uchiha whispers softly before he is leaning down right by my left side. His hot breath over my ear as he continues rocking his hips into me, and more moans are coaxed from my lips.

“I really love you.” He breaths. I can feel his lips brushing against my ear. “I’m in love with you… ahh.. You’re squeezing me even tighter.” I writher beneath him a bit before I’m pulling him close with my legs. “That’s right. Don’t hold back. Cling to me more…” His lips are wet as he licks just behind my ear. Kissing my skin softly as his thrusting losses all rhythm, and Sasuke seems to lose control as well.

"I’m almost… at my limit.” He mutters. Kissing my ear a few times before he’s holding himself up again. His hips moving more erratic as his breathing gets fast and shallow, but continues to stay loud in the room around us.

As Sasuke finishes, his voice comes out short, half gasping. His movement stops, as he’s laying on me. His breathing slowly becoming normal and our heart rates synchronizing.

“I love you, too.” I whisper, turning to press a kiss to the side of his head, while I unwrap my body from around his. I’m tangled in the sheets at this point, and Sasuke kisses me back a few times once he caught his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by audio from tumblr. Some dialog is not mine. ;v;  
> WAS Sasuke x OC... but it was never really specified, so now it's first person POV reader ;v;


End file.
